closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Viacom International/Other
1971–1976 Viacom (1971) (B&W) (Black BG).png|Black and white version Viacom 1971 Remonochrome.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome b.jpg Viacom Enterprises Grey B&W 1971.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h09m22s142.png Viacom (1971) (B&W) (Gray BG).png E9357dcdf2e50b83c18cef6804a14b29.png Viacom1971.jpg|Color version Acaa5b2042e1161eaf0480f9965776da.jpg 56341d8b7b76c2e3261540edefc40976.png Viacom 1972.jpg Viacom 1973.jpg 29bed4faf15eea5696948fc1af3e1289.png Viacom Pinball (1975).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1974).png Viacom Enterprises (1971).png 1ac71636c64ca06e11c5fb52be9b74f8.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg|Film deterioration version A7651c78b2f12c1137db3f05fd4a4637.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h34m14s226.png 2564417840b61cff9ce4f0e058404b94.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1971 b.jpg Viacom Pinball (1971) Dark.jpg 1c96505eee8155e3e2b3f71fb5322224.png 23fbdff1b5d2254ce81b2aa431d01519.png Viacom 1970s b.jpg Viacom Pinball 1.jpg 498f90afd56435880a7dc6d7cf67d269.png Viacom1972 b.jpg Viacom1971 a.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h16m47s136.png Viacom 1974.jpg Viacom Pinball 2.jpg 1976–1986 1976–1985 (Filmed) Viacomons.jpg|Black and white version Viacom B&W Filmed V of Doom 1976.jpg Viacom Filmed V of Doom B&W 1976.jpg 4127abdcce6f9803fc06d9bc357a34d4.png Baba3164778dd4098b4013e1dd65abbd.jpg 43fa2ed6b32ebc9cd38e837b7a89e474.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) (Filmed) (Dark B&W).jpg|Dark black and white version Viacom V of Doom (1976) (Filmed) (Ultra Dark B&W).png|Ultra dark/deteriorated black and white version Viacom1976ultradark.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h46m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-19h51m59s127.png ViacomEnterprises 1977.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 V of Doom Bottomed.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W 2.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W.jpg Viacom1976monochrome.jpg ViacomVofDoom 1976 BandW.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 B&W Filmed Spliced.jpg|Brighter version ViacomVofdoom002.png ZD26l5O07yUL5eJVTzxB A56827.jpg Viacom Sepia.png|Sepia version 638a4cae20952fe146fce9e963fc8e0e.jpg E07d211a7df5ffbe42949ccd512c570f.jpg 38d6574e5360ba2de7662e4760d2b762.jpg Eb3f64b37d885be8e0f34c36581de0ec.png Viacom V of Doom 1976 Early color.png|Early color version Viacom V of Doom (1976) Filmed Early Color.png 23933b987bb7a7693c694aa37874901e.jpg ViacomVofdoom1976early2.png Viacom International 1976 a.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 a.jpg|Color version Viacom V of Doom (color filmed).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1976).jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-10-15h04m55s787.png Viacom V of Doom (1976) (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-04-01h22m53s652.png sLlNW2BNDz8B8X1DS3KbwA65046.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h04m34s246.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h22m29s72.png ZtypR69he7Kb5T38o48llg54972.jpg|Color version Viacom (1976 C).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1977) filmed.png AmS4fO6T 6qk- XUIKGoPg62224.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1978).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979).jpg Viacom 1979 b.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1977).png Viacom V of Doom Filmed 1978.jpg Viacomsix.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1981 2).jpg Viacom 1981 spliced b.jpg Viacom Enterprises V of Doom (1977).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1978).png Viacom (1979).png Viacom Enterprises 1981.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981 2).jpg Viacom1982sd.jpg 900cebc947fc22a5b904abe1526a158f.png Viacom Enterprises (1981, Greeny variant).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981, Greeny variant).jpg 1978–1986 (Videotaped) Viacom1979 a.jpg|Color version C48ee842f59ac72ffd7b105dcd3c2624.png Viacom (1977 C) 7.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 8.jpg Viacom Enterprises (Videotaped 1978).png Viacom V of Doom (1978) Videotaped B&W.png|Black and white version TWPW23f-GE5EE OUAwhkUg42060.jpg Viacom1978.jpg|Lavender version Via76va.jpg Viacom1979warpspeed.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 3.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 1.jpg Viacom (1977 C) 4.jpg Viacomvofdoomvideotaped1979brighter2 (2).png ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg|Turquoise version Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg|Orange version 2b0034e970645a20f48d7dedd367933c.jpg Viacom V of Doom Brown Version.jpg|Brown version 573f5ffe90e91aacb661c53679c19252.png|Pink version A_Viacom_Presentation_(Lime_Videotaped).png|Lime version ViacomWPIXZ.jpg|The "V of Moon" There are unconfirmed variants of a pink background V of Doom and one that contains flashing colours. 1979–1985 (Network Television) Viacom Productions (1979).png aZ4f5MnuPlInUYx6JHOa8g19069.jpg Viacom Productions 1979.jpg Viacomlogo.jpg Viacom1979dark.png|Dark version Viacom Productions (1979).jpg Viacom Productions (1980).jpg Viacom Productions (1983).png Viacom Productions.jpg|Alternative version Ciacom.jpg 3497e42c8c1aa9db06e208ef7e241dc1.png|With copyright notice _BaDT8fco9wSkDNpkN64ig65518.jpeg|Mirror V version 1981 Viacomlogo1981.jpg|Opening version Viacomlogo1981a.jpg|Closing version 1985–1987 Viacom 1985.jpg C7b1efa9ddd04750ce85b6d3fcdc139f.jpg Viacom Productions (1985).png 82e5e4b49652bcb877071a15c6e4c0e9.png|''Really Weird Tales'' version (1987) 1986 Viacomlogo1986.jpeg|''Honeymooners Reunion'' (1986) 1986–1990 Viacom V of Steel (1986).png Viacom V of Steel.png Viacom V of Steel 2.png 57b02677dde406192a78ca63727aad18.jpg Viacom old logo.jpg 90594f773888349824fbd4cf4e7dcc52.jpg 94008dc5e52e160b439cabfb29990925.jpg Da17aa763e153108e29f3affad982977.jpg Viacom1987.JPG Viacom V of Steel Stretched.png|Stretcheed version. Viacom V of Steel B&W.png|Black and white version. 1990–2000 The following logos below had the name read by the late Don LaFontaine. 1990–2000 Viacom_Wigga_Wigga (1990).png Viacom Wigga Wigga.png Viacom 1990 1991.jpg Viacom 1990 1993.jpg 0f1e4d392165876e6303bad9dbf35dbe.png Viacomenterprises1990.png Viacom International.jpg vlcsnap-2019-03-27-11h18m53s643.png Viacom Wigga Wigga 2.png Viacom (1990).png Viacom 1990 e.jpg Viacom1990c.png Viacom Brighter 1.jpg|Brighter version. Viacom1990brighter 2.png Viacom1990 st.png Viacom Wigga Wigga B&W.png|Black and white version This logo stopped being used by Viacom Enterprises when it was folded into Paramount Domestic Television in 1995, but it continued to be used by Viacom Productions until 1998. 1998–2000 Viacom Productions (1998) 1.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-01-10h31m06s23.png Viacom 1998.jpg Viacomproductions2002r.png Viacomproductions2002r (3).png Viacom Productions (1998) 2.jpg|Byline of the logo found on Horror Channel. The byline says "Viacom Productions, Inc. Exclusive Distributor" 1999–2004 1999–2002 Viacomlogo2002.jpg Viacom Productions (1999) 1.png Viacom Productions (1999) 2.png Cada32a7da78b863ff47c6873416b491.jpg Viacom (2001).png|Widescreen version 2002–2004 Viacom Productions (2002) 1.png Viacom (2003) (Widescreen).png|Widescreen version 9633f40e763f8610b61d79fb7e05a982.png|Cropped widescreen version Vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1.png|Stretched version 4f224ff529f1c3c2c09f26cf13aed1bd.png|Version with "in association with" text Final logo of Viacom Productions, which was folded into Paramount Television in 2004. Videos 1971–1976= Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) B&W Version|Black and white version Viacom Enterprises "Pinball" (1971-1976) 4K; Restored & Remastered; 24fps Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 2-0 My Three Sons Closing (1971) CBS Television Dist. (2007) Viacom "Pinball" *OoS* (1971)|Out-of-sync version Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 1-0 Don Fedderson Prods CBS TV Network CBS TV Distribution Viacom "Pinball" (1970 2007 1971, 1080p) |-| 1976–1986= Viacom "V of Doom" (Film-O-Vision) (1976) 7|Black and white filmed version (1976-1985) Viacom (1973 1976)|Color filmed version (1976-1985) Viacom V Of Doom Logo in "Film O Vision"|Color filmed version (1976-1985) Viacom Enterprises “V of Doom” *Low Toned* (1976) 4K *Original*|Black and white filmed version of slightly faster/low-pitched (1976-1985) Viacom (low-tone filmed) (1981)|Color filmed version of slightly faster/low-pitched (1976-1985) Viacom Enterprises "V of Doom" *Videotaped* (1980's) 720p60|Videotaped version (1978-1986) Viacom Enterprises warp speed logo (1979)|Videotaped warp-speed version (1978-1986) Michael Sloan Productions Viacom Productions (1984) 3|Network television version (1979-1985) Michael Sloan Productions Viacom Productions (1984) 1|Network television alternative version (1979-1985) |-| 1985–1987= Intermedia Entertainment Strathmore Productions Viacom Productions Forum Home Video (1985 89) |-| 1986–1990= Viacom V of Steel (HQ)|Regular version (One Wipe) Rawhide Closing (1965) Viacom Enterprises "V of Steel" *Warp Speed* (1986) 1080p60|Warp-speed version |-| 1990–2000= Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (Standard) (1990)|Regular version Viacom Wigga Wigga (HQ) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)|1998-2000 Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)-0|1998-2000 |-| 1999–2004= Viacom Productions Logo (1999)|1999-2004 Viacom Productions logo (2004)|2002-2004 Category:Viacom Category:Special logos Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Defunct television syndication distributors Category:Defunct television production companies of the United States Category:CBS Corporation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Television Category:New York City Category:New York